Nex-Gen one-shots and Drabbles
by NeonDomino
Summary: For any next-gen one-shots or drabbles I write. Chapter 1: Invisible - Unrequited Victoire/Teddy. Chapter 2: The First Move - Teddy/Fred II
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Invisible.**

**Pairings: Teddy/Victoire - unrequited. Possible Teddy/Fred II.**

* * *

><p>Teddy Lupin barely looks my way.<p>

I don't quite understand why to be honest. Quite a few of the boys in school are showing interest, and the one boy I want to show interest in me is just looking the other way.

I might as well be invisible.

He's gotten so handsome over the last few years, and the little crush I had on him a few months back has quickly escalated. My mother just smiles when I mention love, but she doesn't realise it's someone so close to the family.

Teddy Lupin.

Maybe Teddy likes someone else? That could explain why his gaze met mine only once since he say at our table with my cousin, Fred. He greeted me, and he's barely stopped talking with Fred, and his hair has turned a lovely shade of blue.

It always does when he's happy.

I wonder why I can't make Teddy smile and laugh like Fred is. Clearly their friendship is stronger than mine and Teddy's, but I know everyone expects us to end up together. My parents, and grandmother. Even uncle Harry thinks we'd make a lovely couple.

Uncle Sirius made a joke that we'd make a cute couple, unless Teddy preferred blokes that was.

Not that I have anything against that, I mean throughout my whole life, I've watched Sirius and Remus as a couple. Just the way they are perfect together, like my grandparents and my parents for example. Like James and Lily. I've always loved to sit and listen to the stories that Teddy's father told about their relationship.

Soulmates.

Just like me and Teddy. Once he realises it, that is. But Teddy is just so engrossed in Fred these days. I mean, when is he going to start looking properly at girls? When is he going to realise that I'm perfect for him? When is he going to look at me the way I look at him.

Right now all he seems to focus on is Fred, and they're not even best friends, what is up with that?

* * *

><p><strong>337 words<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I know this was supposed to be TeddyVictoire... but Hato-ryou-chan has me shipping Teddy/Fred II. (Check out 'Meant to Be' by her, as it's awesome.)**

**Pairing of the week Challenge - Teddy/Victoire**

**The 'As Many As You Want' Comp - Invisible.**

**Open Category Challenge - Next-Gen**

**Twister Challenge - No Dialogue**


	2. The First Move - Teddy & Fred II

**Pairing: Fred Weasley II and Teddy Lupin.**

**Title: The First Move**

* * *

><p>The Hogwarts express finally pulled up at Platform 9 and 34, and the students started getting off the train. Fred Weasley found himself one of the last to leave, wanting to savour his last moments on the train, before going out into the real world.

He had just finished his last year at Hogwarts, and he was both sad and excited. Sad that he wouldn't be returning, and excited to start working with his dad. He had ideas... so many ideas for the shop, but his dad had said that he had to finish school first.

He finally emerged from the train, a few minutes after his cousins and looked around. At the end of the platform there was a sea of red hair, and he smiled, as he made his way over to them, a silent goodbye as he reached the end of the train, and he rested his hand on it for a moment, remembering the first time he had sat on it, scared at which house he'd be put in.

And Teddy reassuring him that he wasn't going to be a Slytherin, like James said he would be. He wasn't, he became a Gryffindor.

Teddy. The thought of the other boy made him smile. that was what caused the majority of his excitement. He got to see Teddy again, and this time he could see him often.

Not just owls back and forth, even though Teddy always made sure to send quick owls with replies, but it just wasn't the same as actually seeing Teddy.

Fred approached his family, some of which were looking over at him, as they had already hugged, and he felt himself being pushed from person to person, from one set of arms into another, until he found himself in a set of arms that held a familiar scent, and he relaxed into them for a moment, holding tight.

Finally he pulled away, looking up at the blue-haired boy who was grinning widely back.

"Told you I'd be here," Teddy said, before looking at Fred's father, who was smiling at both of them. Fred quickly stepped away from Teddy. It wouldn't do for anyone to work out his crush...especially Teddy.

"Uncle George, you don't mind me stealing Fred away for a bit? We'll apparate back in an hour or two?" Teddy asked.

George shared a look with Teddy, one which confused Fred. He would make sure to ask about it later. George nodded his head, and as Teddy took his hand, he heard his father calling after them, telling them to have fun.

Fred turned around to reply, but his gaze fell on a disappointed looking Victoire instead, and Fred found himself wondering why Teddy wasn't bringing her along, or why Teddy wasn't even standing near her. He thought they would be dating by now.

In fact, most of the family thought they would be... so what was going on?

**...oOo...**

They rushed from the station, and Fred was aware that his hand was still in Teddy's. He didn't say anything, not even to ask where they were going, because he wanted Teddy to keep holding his hand, and suddenly they stopped on a less busy side street.

"I missed you," Teddy said, his eyes searching Fred's.

"I missed you too," Fred admitted.

"Okay, I'm taking Sirius' advice here. To just go with it. He said I'm too like my dad, and that I need to be more like him instead."

"What does that mean?" Fred asked, taking in Teddy's nervousness.

"His advice was to make the first move. One of us has to and Sirius said it needs to be me."

"What?" Fred asked, confused. Teddy liked girls, didn't he? Teddy... his mind went blank as lips descended on his, and hands moved up to his hair. His arms wrapped around the older boy, pulling him closer. All he could think about was how perfect they felt against his, and Oh Merlin, Teddy Lupin was kissing him, and it was as amazing as he had always thought.

"I knew it," Teddy mumbled, as they pulled away. "I knew you felt the same... well, I hoped you did. We have an hour or two before we have to get back, do you want to go do something... go for something to eat or walk around or something?"

"Like a date?" Fred asked, his lips tingling. His fingers reached up to them. They felt cold suddenly, he wanted to press them against Teddy's. He had never felt so nervous in his life.

"Yeah," Teddy said, smiling widely as he slipped his hand into Fred's. "I asked your dad if it was okay, he seemed cool with it."

"To take me on a date?" Fred clarified.

"Actually it was your dad that pointed out to me that we keep staring at each other, and suggested that maybe I should ask you out sometime... so when I asked if I could take you out today, he was quite happy." Teddy took in Fred's stunned look.

"He didn't know I like boys though, so -"

"He said he's known for a couple of years now, he's just waiting for you to come to him and tell him. He's fine with it... I really like you, Fred."

"I like you too," Fred replied, bravely leaning into the blue haired boy, and meeting his lips again.

* * *

><p><strong>Word Count - 898 words<strong>

* * *

><p><span><strong>ChallengesCompetitions**

**Twister Challenge: **Left Hand Blue - Character: Fred Weasley II

**The "As Many As You Want" Comp**: Weasley.

**Disney Character Challenge/Competition** - Ariel - Write about one of the next-gen kids. Prompt: Life


End file.
